


The Five Love Languages

by lesbianpapyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Five ways Mettaton and Papyrus say "I love you."





	The Five Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTT_Brand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Someday I hope to do all these things for you.

~ Words of Affirmation ~

Papyrus sat on the couch, squinting thoughtfully at the day’s Junior Jumble. It was a particularly hard puzzle today, and he’d been working on it for at least an hour and a half.

But soon the couch bounced, and Papyrus felt a pair of arms encircle his neck. He knew immediately who it was. “Hello, Mettaton, my bright star. What did you need?”

Mettaton kissed his cheekbone multiple times. “Just to say I love you and I’m so glad we’re going to be married in the spring.”

Papyrus beamed brightly, turning to give his own skeleton kiss to Mettaton’s lips. “Ah, I see! Well, I love you too, my starlight. And I will be sure to tell you every day until we are married, and every day after, too!”

~ Quality Time ~

Dinner was almost always an adventure in Mettaton and Papyrus’s household. Although Papyrus had gotten better at cooking after taking proper lessons, he still had a habit of being entirely too enthusiastic about mixing ingredients together and turning up the heat in the oven, and Mettaton still often felt the urge to throw a little glitter or some sequins into the mix. Occasionally their food came out inedible and they would have to order pizza or takeout.

But they never minded their mistakes or the mess or spending the money, because at the end of the day, their cooking endeavors brought them laughs and fun talks and a good time, and most importantly, more ways to say _I love you._

~ Gifts ~

If you asked Papyrus what the best gift Mettaton had ever given him was, he would have said it was simply the honor of being with him. Mettaton would have said the same about Papyrus.

Of course, that wasn’t to say they didn’t appreciate physical gifts from each other. At the beginning of their relationship, Papyrus bought a single red rose for Mettaton every day until Mettaton’s apartment reeked of the flowers and Alphys had to put her foot down. To pay him back, Mettaton wrote lyrics for sappy love songs and serenaded him every night until a neighbor called the police for a noise violation.

Now that they had been together for a few years, they typically saved gifts for holidays and special occasions. Of course, Papyrus and Mettaton’s definition of “special occasion” included “I saw something in the store I thought you’d like,” and so more often than not, one of them would come home with a present for the other.

Yes, they treasured what they got. But more important to them than material things was the fact that they thought of each other often. While flowers would die and chocolates would be consumed, neither of them forgot the love behind each and every gift.

~ Acts of Service ~

It wasn’t unusual for Papyrus to wake up in the morning to Mettaton making breakfast for him. On work mornings he might find his clothes laid out for him. Other times he came home from work to find the carpets vacuumed, the kitchen floor mopped, and the bathrooms scrubbed with the dishwasher and laundry going in the background. Once or twice he went on a walk to come back to Mettaton washing his car.

“You work so hard, let me do this for you!” Mettaton would say to him when Papyrus would protest or try to do some housework himself.

Of course, when Mettaton signed a contract for a new movie, he was gone much more often, and housework fell to the wayside for him. He would come home exhausted and barely have time to eat before going into sleep mode for the night.

Papyrus had no trouble picking up the slack, and he made sure that everything was easy for his boyfriend. Now Papyrus made breakfast for Mettaton, and set out his clothes, and did the laundry and dishes and cleaning.

It was a sort of cycle for them, and somehow they never got sick of it. As long as they loved each other, they would always be willing to help out.

~ Physical Touch ~

Sometimes Mettaton and Papyrus could be so clingy and lovey-dovey that even Toriel and Asgore, the #1 Nose-Nuzzling Champions for years running in the past, would ask them to tone it down a little around the others. Fortunately, tonight they were alone, so they could be as snuggly as they wanted.

Papyrus had his head resting on Mettaton’s lap, and Mettaton had a hand draped over the side of his skull, stroking absentmindedly with his thumb. The television blared in front of them as they sat on the couch, but it was like background noise to them as they only really paid attention to each other.

“Papy?”

“Yes, my angel?”

Mettaton leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I thought nothing could ever make me happier than the stage, but I was wrong.”

Mettaton didn’t have to say anything more. Papyrus knew exactly what he meant.

The skeleton nestled more deeply into the robot’s lap, and soon fell asleep to the gentle humming vibrations of his body, feeling more safe and comforted with his lover than anywhere else.


End file.
